SEXTUMSEMPRA!
by h0use-m0use
Summary: This is what REALLY happened in moaning myrtle's bathroom in HBP! HPDM slash AU domDraco, hurtcomfort Mwahahahahah!


This is MY version of what happened in moaning Myrtle's bathroom that night in 6th year HPDM (mwahahaha) AU, a little angst, a little fluff, hurt/comfort, slash, oneshot, domDraco. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, only my sexy ideas.

**SEXTUMSEMPRA! **

Harry made his usual detour along the seventh floor corridor, checking the Maruader's Map as he went. For a moment he could not find Malfoy anywhere, and assumes he must indeed be inside the Room of Requirement again, but then he saw Malfoy's tiny, labeled dot standing in a boy's bathroom on the floor below, accompanied, not but Crabbe or Goyle, but by Moaning Myrtle…

He dashed down the marble staircase and along the passageway below. Outside the bathroom, he pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything. He very quietly pushed the door open.

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

'don't.' crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. 'Don't … tell me what's wrong … I can help you …"

'No one can help me,' said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. 'I can't do it … I can't …it won't work … and unless I do it soon … he says he'll kill me …"

And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying – actually crying –tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought Levicorpus! And flicked his wand. Malfoy was unprepared and he was swept off his feet.

Moaning Myrtle screamed for them to stop. She cried and shrieked in fear and disappeared through the pipes.

Harry thought about finishing the duel. He could think of dozens of ways to bring Malfoy crashing to defeat. But as Harry stared at the crying Slytherin, vulnerable, frustrated, he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. He finally had his opportunity to put Malfoy into his place but the fire had suddenly been snuffed. As gently as he could Harry lowered Malfoy to the ground.

The Slytherin scrambled and pointed his wand at Harry, a glint of murder in his eye.

'I could do it, you know, Potter!' He spat. 'I could finish you right here!'

_He won't do it_

'And then what, Malfoy? Then what will happen? Voldemort (Malfoy flinched) will make you his right hand man. And you'll watch our world fall to its knees. And there will be nothing left.' Harry lowered his wand. 'No. You won't do it. Because you know that it's wrong.'

Harry stepped forward. Draco tightened his grip on his wand.

_He won't do it._

'You come any closer and I'll kill you!!!'

'I doubt that. You don't have what it takes…'

'How dare you! Wait 'till my father…'

_Enough of this!_

'It's time you stopped licking daddy's shoes, Malfoy! He's the one who dragged you into this mess with him. What kind of a father lets his son risk his life for such a disgraceful purpose?'

'How the fuck would you know, Potter!' Malfoy sneered half-heartedly.

Harry sighed and looked at Malfoy with what could have been sympathy. 'Look. All I know is that you're better than this.'

Harry walked right up to Malfoy unafraid and pushed his wand away. He kneeled with Malfoy on the cold stone floor and looked him right in the eye, like a parent would look at a guilty child.

'What does Voldemort want you to do? Kill me?'

'No not you! He wants you for himself. Dumbledore's the one he wants dead.' Malfoy had tried to say the headmaster's name with as much disdain as he could, which wasn't enough to fool Harry. Draco only pretended to hate the man.

'Dumbledore? Well he is and always has been the only wizard Voldemort ever feared.'

Then suddenly Draco seemed to deflate. His shoulders slumped, his eyes dropped, and for the first time Harry was seeing deeper than his Slytherin exterior. Harry saw a scared little boy screaming to be saved.

'He said he'd kill my mother if I didn't do it. And he'll kill me too. So I don't have a choice! I have to do it.'

'You always have a choice, Draco, even if it means sacrificing yourself for what you believe is right. And I know you don't really worship Voldemort. Not many of the death eaters do. They only pretend because they want to stay alive.'

'Those are Griffindor ideals, Potter. They're foolish.'

'Are we really so Different? Just because our founders divided their students into four houses a thousand years ago doesn't mean it has to be like that forever. In the end, what will decide if we defeat Voldemort is whether or not we unite. Unity is something Voldemort doesn't have. He uses fear to keep his followers loyal, just like he's doing with you.'

Draco snorted. 'You have no idea how powerful the Dark Lord is, Potter.'

'I have a fair idea.' Harry said, smiling sadly.

Then Draco hung his head and his body began to shake again. 'It's so hard! I've been living everything in fear. At any moment I could be summoned before the Dark Lord and killed. I don't want to die,' Draco cried. 'But I don't know what else to do.'

'Look. Let's start by going to professor Dumbledore and telling him everything. I'm sure that he has the resources to protect you and your mother and to hide you from Voldemort.'

'I can't betray my father!'

_For fuck's sake…_

'He's the one who's betrayed you, Draco! If only you could see that! I may not have a father but I know that fathers love you. They want the best for you and they don't force anything on you, especially not this!' Harry grabbed Malfoy's left arm and tore his robes up to reveal the dark mark, fresh and ugly on his white skin. 'And by throwing you to the Death Eaters he's defiled the meaning of father.'

Draco cried even harder. Harry wasn't sure if it was in shame or in gratitude; perhaps it was both. But his instincts told him to reach out his hands to pull the boy in for a hug. Draco didn't resist.

The two sat there for a long while. Harry let Draco cry. It was his experience that crying was the best way to relieve one's emotions. But he knew that it would take a lot more than that to save Draco.

His crying stopped. The Snake looked at the lion. There was electricity between them, pulling them; pulling them towards each other. Sworn enemies were experiencing an epiphany, a realization. They were not enemies. They were merely children thrown together amidst a war each with his own fate, yet each fighting for the same things.

Slowly Draco leant in and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry didn't jump back or protest. His lips were so soft. He cupped Draco's wet face and kissed him back, this time with more confidence. Draco grabbed Harry's lustrous, black hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Draco slid his tongue along Harry's teeth and on the roof of his mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance. But Draco was curious so he held back and let Harry take over.

Harry pushed Draco to the ground, pinning his arms and kissing him fiercely. He could feel the lion in him roaring. Then he caressed Draco's chest. Too many clothes. There were too many clothes. Their lips still locked Harry fumbled with the buttons on Draco's robes. Draco got the idea and attempted to slide out of his cloak. They broke the kiss. Both boys breathed hard, their faces red and their eyes shining.

Then Harry began venturing lower. He unbuttoned Draco's blouse and ran his tongue along his stomach. Draco moaned in delight. Harry hugged Draco's waste, smothering his face in the soft skin of his stomach. Then he reached for Draco's belt and skillfully unbuckled it.

Now Draco lay on his robes, his shirt and tie still haphazardly on him, exposed to Harry. The fair boy shivered as his arousal touched the cold air. Harry went down on Draco and the boy swung his head back in pleasure. Harry bobbed up and down as fast as he could, sucking as hard as he could. He even grazed his teeth gently along the shaft causing Draco to shudder. Then he pumped Draco. He squeezed and massaged him.

Draco arched his back, his mouth open with a silent scream as he came hard. Harry continued pumping as Draco arched and moaned, milking him until there was nothing left.

The boys smirked at each other. Then Draco tackled Harry. Now he had the control. That feeling was so strong for him. He hadn't had control in a long time. Not of himself and not of others. He smiled evilly as he pinned Harry's hand above his head.

'You're mine, Potter.'

Draco striped Harry of _all_ his clothes. He paused to look at Harry. He was beautiful, his skin slightly tanned and his erection standing proudly, like the Griffindor he was. Draco began fondling Harry. He ventured even lower and stroked Harry's entrance. They both moaned. Draco coated one finger with saliva and pushed it in Harry. He cried out in pleasure and in pain. Draco didn't wait too long before adding in a second finger, then a third. Harry gasped. He wasn't used to it, and Draco was stretching him painfully.

Then Draco turned Harry roughly on his hands and knees. And with one swift motion Draco pushed himself all the way into Harry. Harry screamed. It was so painful! He reached a hand to slow Draco down. Draco whispered _hushhhh_, against Harry's ear. He stayed there unmoving, waiting. Harry grunted and moaned as he struggled to get used to the intrusion. Tears welled up in his eyes and he fought them back. Draco stroked Harry's face lovingly and massaged his head and neck. It took a long while but the pain receded and Harry found himself enjoying the sensation of being so full.

Draco began slowly grinding Harry. Then he pulled out slightly and sunk back in. Both boys moaned. Draco was encouraged and began pumping faster. Harry was fully hard again. He rocked back as Draco pushed forward, bringing Draco deeper into him.

'nghh. Ah…ah…faster…faster!"

Draco did just that. Both boys moaned and hissed, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other. Then Draco hit a pleasure spot deep in Harry. Harry cried out and almost collapsed. He had to lock his tingling arms just to stay up. Draco did it again, Hard and purposeful. A wave of pleasure swept through Harry with each stroke.

'Ahhhhh…..fuck me harder! Fuck! Ah … God! Ahhhh I'm gonna …'

Draco heard Harry's cries of pleasure. He was close as well. He dug his nails into Harry's back and fucked Harry as fast and as hard as he could.

Harry and Draco came at the same time. Draco's seed filled Harry as he continued pumping in and out. Then they collapsed against each other in a sweaty heap on their discarded robes. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and planted a kiss on his neck.

Neither of them cared that it was almost curfew or that they lay naked in the middle of a girl's bathroom in Hogwarts. Neither of them cared that they weren't in the same house, nor that they had been enemies since they met. And for once, neither of them thought of Voldemort. They thought only that things would get better; because in their hearts they knew it to be true. And they both closed their eyes and slept peacefully.

_Footsteps. Harry heard footsteps. Fuck!_

'Shit! Draco there's someone coming!'

Draco and Harry bolted to pull their robes back on.

'fuck! Hurry up! We can't be caught!' Draco panicked.

The boys we barely dressed when the door slammed open. Harry, who only had his underwear on, pulled his robes up to cover himself while Draco managed to pull up his pants just in time.

'Sir!'

'Professor!' _fucking hell…_

There stood Snape, in all his greasy glory. His apparent shock quickly turned to blatant amusement as he stared at his embarrassed students.

'I must say, this is quite unexpected.'

_Yes it is. And I'm unexpectedly naked in front of Snape. How wonderful_. Harry went red

'We are so fucking dead.' Draco said to Harry hopelessly.

'Language, Mr. Malfoy.'

'Sorry, Sir.'

'So. A Slytherin and a Griffindor out of bed this late? It must have been something _important_ to keep you so long.' Snape smirked.

_Actually it was, Snape. And I was enjoying it before you barged in,_ Harry thought bitterly.

The man always managed to ruin everything good that ever happened to Harry. The fact that he was caught in the act with a Slytherin made no difference. But he wondered how Snape would deal with this situation. Draco was, after all, Snape's favorite student. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Snape placed all the blame on him. Harry snorted as he thought of Snape blaming him for seducing Draco. Harry Potter, the boy who lived to seduce a death eater.

'Explain yourselves.'

Both boys cleared their throats and looked at each other sheepishly, their faces red. Then Draco seized himself up and spoke first, a very Griffindor thing to do indeed. _Seems all the sex rubbed some of my Griffindor charm on him._

"Well, ummmm. We were both here together…' _Smoooth._

Snape raised an eyebrow, 'clearly.'

'And we started to fight and thennnnn…' _And then what_, Harry thought. _And then your favorite Slytherin boy kissed your arch enemy's son. Then he fucked me and I liked it and he liked it too. So sod off, Snape._

'With no clothing? How unusual.'

_Not so unusual if you've been fucking…_

Draco knew he'd never be able to come up with a good enough story to convince Snape, and neither did Harry. Not out loud, anyway. So Draco took Harry's advice and did what he thought was best.

'Harry and I were shagging.'

'WHAT!' Harry looked shocked and wide eyed from Draco to Snape, still clutching his robes pitifully to his body. Draco ignored him.

'Harry walked in on me. And I was rather upset … you know, with everything …' Draco exhaled dramatically, 'with V-Voldermort and all.' Harry didn't miss the flicker of surprise in Snape's face when Draco said the Dark Lord's name. 'And it just happened, Sir.'

_Yes it just happened. Nothing we could have done. Please go the hell away you git…_

'I see.'

'And I've decided … I'm through with being Voldemort's little Death Eater.'

'You have?' Another big shock for Harry, who looked to Draco amazed. _It has to be the sex._

Though Draco was still addressing Snape he looked at Harry. 'He convinced me that I could make a choice. I've never done the right thing. I think it's about time I did.'

Forgetting that Snape was in the room with them Harry hugged Draco, a huge grin on his face. "You brilliant son of a bitch! And I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to help you.'

'20 point for your mouth, Potter' Harry scowled. Snape didn't take off house points when Draco swore. 'What about the Headmaster?' asked Snape.

'Yeah, I was thinking Professor Dumbledore could hide Draco from Voldemort,' Harry nodded. And surprisingly so did Snape.

'Both of you will serve detention tomorrow evening. I will be expecting you at 7:30 sharp. We will discuss what measures are to be taken to protect Draco from the Dark Lord. I daresay it will be challenging but not impossible.' _What? No scathing remarks? No defiling of my lineage? Well if you insist…_

Then Snape stepped aside to allow his students to pass. Harry and Draco threw their cloaks over themselves and gathered all their clothes. On the way out Snape stopped Harry.

'Potter. It seems that for once you have done the right thing.'

_Bloody hell…_

Harry stood astounded in nothing but his underwear and cloak as he watched his not-so-nasty potion's professor walk into the darkness of Hogwarts.

Plz R&R. I would appreciate feedback and commentary! Thanks for reading!!! 3


End file.
